


Right by you

by MrValentine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: Я не спал всю ночь. Никак не мог уснуть. Снова.





	Right by you

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось бы сказать спасибо Олафуру Арнальдсу за его великолепный саундтрек к британскому сериалу Broadchurch, который помог мне написать эту работу. В особенности меня очень тронул трек Right by you, который и дал название фанфику. На мой взгляд, атмосфера, создаваемая этой великолепной музыкой, отлично подходит внутреннему состоянию Киёши. Поэтому настоятельно рекомендую читать фанфик именно под эту композицию.
> 
> Olafur Arnalds - Right by you
> 
> Идею написать эту работу мне подал этот фрейм из додзи по Киёши/Хьюге. Если что, виноват во всем он.  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c636825/v636825231/62dbb/s6PXdr4q2us.jpg

Я не спал всю ночь. Никак не мог уснуть. Снова.

Боль в колене была невыносимой. Она не давала сомкнуть глаз и заставляла лишь ворочаться в постели, стискивая челюсти, пока напряженные мышцы не начинали ныть. Я мог бы бросить все и прекратить эти мучения, но я дал обещание, которое сдержу. Во что бы то ни стало.

Утром становится легче. Так всегда происходит. Каждую ночь я жду рассвета, когда боль наконец утихнет, перестанет терзать мой уставший мозг. Тогда я могу урвать еще пару часов перед тренировкой, провалившись в сон, больше похожий на забытье.

Затем спортзал. Тяжелые тренировки ради победы. Победы, которую я так жажду. Победы, ради которой я остался еще на один год. Туго перевязав колено, несмотря на ноющую боль, я иду со всеми до конца. Я должен. Я поклялся.

Рико не щадит никого. Парни лишь стонут, когда она командует пробежать еще один круг. Но когда дело касается игры, все меняется. Загорается огонь азарта в глазах, и сам воздух будто наэлектризован. Эйфория, когда мяч попадает в кольцо, и жажда реванша. Вот то, чем я живу, то, что придает мне сил сражаться каждый день.

После тренировок, уставшие, но довольные, мы всей командой идем в раздевалку. Я знаю, что ребята поддерживают меня, но тревожные взгляды на повязку на моем колене не могут скрыть их мыслей. Я как всегда отшучиваюсь. Не люблю разговоры о здоровье. Они заставляют людей жалеть тебя, даже если ты того не хочешь.

И лишь один человек смотрит на меня с укором. Каждый день он сверлит мою спину взглядом, полным неодобрения. Однако не произносит ни слова, лишь в свете солнца, заглядывающего в спортзал, блеснут стекла очков и сощурятся зеленые глаза.

С Хьюгой мы знакомы уже два года. За это время мы многое успели друг о друге узнать, каждый день сидя рядом в классе и тренируясь бок о бок на площадке. Когда я отдал ему место капитана, я знал – команда в надежных руках. В груди этого парня бьется сердце настоящего лидера, он – душа, боевой дух и главная опора «Сейрин».

Переодевшись и обсудив с Рико план завтрашней игры, мы наконец отправляемся по домам. Дружной толпой идем до станции, однако здесь наши пути расходятся. Выслушав еще несколько глупых каламбуров от Изуки, я прощаюсь с ребятами и захожу в вагон электрички.

Пройдя по салону, присаживаюсь на свободное место и, прислонившись затылком к стене, закрываю глаза. Сегодня после тренировки боль сильнее, чем обычно. Накрыв колено ладонью, выдыхаю через стиснутые зубы. Только не сейчас.

Почувствовав на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, я открываю глаза. Напротив меня, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурив брови, сидит капитан «Сейрин».

– Хьюга, разве тебе не в другую сторону? – удивленно спрашиваю я, когда поезд замедляет ход.

– Не будь идиотом, Киёши, – ворчит в ответ он. – Я видел тебя сегодня на тренировке и хочу проверить состояние твоего колена, – он замолкает, но затем, спохватившись, добавляет: – По заданию Рико… и как капитан команды.

– Ну, раз по заданию Рико и как капитан команды… – улыбаюсь я и встаю с места.

Хьюга поднимается на ноги вслед за мной. Когда электричка останавливается, мы выходим и неспешно направляемся через вестибюль на улицу.

Пройдя несколько кварталов в тишине, мы наконец приходим к моему дому. Звякнув ключами, я открываю дверь и вхожу внутрь. На мгновение Хьюга нерешительно замирает на пороге, но затем все же следует за мной.

– Ну, что, добро пожаловать в наше скромное жилище, – говорю я, сняв обувь и приглашая Хьюгу пройти в дом. – Бабушки с дедушкой пару дней не будет, они уехали навестить родственников в Осаке.

– Так, значит, ты сейчас один? – спрашивает он по дороге в мою комнату, разглядывая фотографии моей семьи на стенах.

– Не волнуйтесь, капитан, в отличие от нашего тренера я готовить умею, – смеюсь я. – И вполне даже сносно. Сделать тебе чаю?

– Лучше кофе.

– Вас понял, – отзываюсь я. – Проходи, располагайся, я вернусь через пару минут.

Оставив Хьюгу одного, я отправляюсь на кухню. Минут десять спустя захожу с чашками в комнату. Хьюга сидит на татами* и что-то ищет в своей сумке. Заметив меня, он принимает кофе и делает небольшой глоток. Я сажусь рядом.

– Ну как? – с улыбкой спрашиваю я.

– Не идеал, конечно, но сойдет, – Хьюга снисходительно кивает, поправляя очки.

Несколько мгновений мы сидим в тишине, разглядывая фотографии на комоде. На них я капитан команды средней школы «Шоэй», с бабушкой и дедушкой, играю в стрит-бол. Здесь же одна из последних и самых любимых – я в команде старшей школы «Сейрин». Нахмурившись, Хьюга долго смотрит на нее.

– Как твое колено? – внезапно он становится серьезным, в его глазах заметно беспокойство. Не по заданию Рико. И не как капитана команды.

– Пока терпимо, – отвечаю я, скрывая правду. У него и так полно забот и без меня. – Еще несколько матчей выдержу, не переживай.

– Кончал бы ты врать, Киёши, – пристально глядя мне в глаза, произносит он. – Ты думаешь, темные круги под твоими глазами такие незаметные? Думаешь, что сможешь в очередной раз просто отшутиться? Если ты не заметил, насколько плохо выглядишь, спросил бы у кого из парней.

– Хьюга… – пораженно бормочу я. И ведь возразить нечего. Он прав. Последняя неделя бессонных ночей совсем разбила меня.

На несколько секунд в воздухе повисает тишина. Я не решаюсь сказать ни слова, лишь молча разглядываю свои руки.

– Снимай штаны, – командует Хьюга таким тоном, что кажется, если ослушаешься, заплатишь дороже собственной жизни.

Безропотно стянув спортивные форменные брюки «Сейрин», я остаюсь в трусах и сажусь на футон** у стены. Хьюга перемещается ближе к моим ногам, достав из своей сумки банку с какой-то мазью и новый рулон эластичного бинта. Затем кладет мою левую ногу к себе на колени.

Его пальцы аккуратно снимают повязку, немного неумело наложенную мной перед тренировкой, ловко откручивают крышку банки и, взяв немного зеленоватой массы, приятно пахнущей какими-то травами, касаются моего колена.

– Какой же ты все-таки идиот, Киёши, – бормочет Хьюга себе под нос, втирая мазь. – Мог бы бросить все и лечи…

– Ты же знаешь, что не бросил бы, – перебиваю его я. – К тому же, мы пообещали друг другу, что в этот раз дойдем до конца. Я хочу играть в баскетбол с «Сейрин». Я хочу играть в баскетбол с тобой. И пока у меня есть шанс, я использую его. Чего бы мне это ни стоило.

– Знаю… – тихо произносит он. – Я тоже.

Мы снова сидим в тишине. Руки Хьюги осторожно массируют мою ногу, его взгляд сосредоточенный и серьезный. Каждый раз, когда его теплые пальцы касаются моей кожи, боль в колене понемногу утихает, и мое сердце невольно начинает биться быстрее. Собравшись с духом, я все же решаюсь нарушить молчание.

– Я.. люблю тебя, Хьюга…

Замерев, Хьюга смотрит на меня, затем краснеет настолько, что даже его уши становятся пунцовыми, и отводит взгляд. Кажется, я застал его врасплох.

– Киёши, ты совсем умом тронулся, что ли? – он наконец поднимает на меня глаза. – Ты хоть понимаешь, как это звучит, учитывая то, что ты сейчас сидишь в трусах, а твоя нога лежит у меня на коленях?

Виновато улыбнувшись, я киваю. Но что поделать, если это чувство живет в моей груди? Что поделать, если я просыпаюсь каждое утро с мыслями о тебе? Что поделать, если я хочу поиграть с тобой в баскетбол хотя бы еще немного? Что мне делать, Хьюга?

– Я давно думал, как бы сказать тебе об этом, – почесав щеку, говорю я, – но случая как-то не представлялось…

– И ты, кусок идиота, подумал, что сейчас самое время? – не глядя на меня, Хьюга разматывает бинт. – Согни колено.

Повиновавшись, я молча слежу глазами за движениями его рук, которые уверенно накладывают повязку на мою ногу. Впервые за долгое время боль почти совсем прошла. Я чувствую, как меня начинает клонить в сон. Я так устал.

– Сколько ты уже не спал? – Хьюга заканчивает перевязку, пряча конец бинта среди плотных слоев эластичной материи, затем смотрит на меня. Но теперь в его взгляде чувствуется что-то, чего раньше я не замечал. Тепло?..

– Почти всю неделю, – еле выговариваю я, пытаясь бороться с усталостью из последних сил. – Из-за боли никак не мог уснуть.

Немного поразмыслив, Хьюга садится рядом со мной на футон, упершись спиной в стену.

– Ну, тогда… – запинаясь и краснея, начинает он, – тогда можешь прилечь… ко мне… ко мне на колени…

На мгновение сонливость пропадает, я удивленно смотрю на капитана «Сейрин», силясь понять реальность ли это, или мой уставший мозг решил сыграть со мной злую шутку.

– Давай быстрее, пока я не передумал, – ворчит Хьюга, отведя глаза.

Все-таки реальность. Устало усмехнувшись, я ложусь на бок спиной к Хьюге, устроившись у него на коленях, и закрываю глаза. Я и так за сегодня его смутил более чем достаточно. Несколько минут проходят в тишине, лишь слышно, как часы на комоде отсчитывают секунды.

– Я тебя ненавижу… – в полудреме различаю тихий шепот Хьюги, – …Теппей.

Легко улыбнувшись, я наконец погружаюсь в сон.

**Author's Note:**

> *Тата́ми - маты, которыми в Японии застилают полы домов (традиционного типа). Обычно плетутся из тростника и набиваются рисовой соломой.
> 
> **Футон - традиционный японский матрас для сна.


End file.
